


Lamb to the Slaughter

by candyismydrug



Category: Twilight
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyismydrug/pseuds/candyismydrug
Summary: A tale of Coventina, a young woman forced to survive among the dead and deluded. If you were hoping for a happy story with a good ending where everyone lives then I believe you have mistook this for a lighthearted story. This is not a bedtime comic to read to children. This is a spine chilling tale of horror and destruction that greed brings to the world.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely ‘terrible’ in some people’s standards but I just want people to enjoy this as much as I have when writing it. Do not send hate or discrimination to others or towards myself as I would like to keep this a safe zone in a sense for people to enjoy. Thank you.

Every story starts differently. This one begins however so early in life that many would think it was impossible to even remember or think possible to survive the days in which this story takes place. For the majority if not the entirety of this story will be told through the girl of who it belongs towards. And although events occurred in which she is unable to join us all today, her story will be read as if she were here. So let us begin the story without regrets before they begin to settle in and cloud our judgement on decisions best made in the right state of mind.

My OC’s. (Images do not belong to me. This is purely how I would imagine them)

[Marko](https://goo.gl/images/wr48w8)

Youngest. A klutz and considered to be happy too often. His demeanour is nothing more than a front.

[Samuel](https://goo.gl/images/xfEanc)

Samuel is the second oldest of the brothers and the most tactical thinker. Despite being considered intelligent he isn’t always smart and makes rash decisions.

[Johnathan](https://goo.gl/images/K4V3pe)

Johnathan despite being the oldest is most likely considered the teddy bear. It is later found out that he suffered a mental disability/instability they gave him the impression he was still a child.

[Coventina](https://goo.gl/images/V3fSA9)

Coventina was the last child that was surprisingly female. According to her father she is one of the few remaining females in her bloodline. From a young age she has been taught to fend for herself making her an efficient hunter and tracker. Despite being a female she is the strongest in her family.

[Avery ](https://goo.gl/images/bSxtLH)

Much is unknown to this woman’s true identity other than she is called Avery and her hair is shockingly white from events she witnessed in the past. As to what events it is still unknown to this day.

 

 


	2. Rise above it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of the beginning. Her story speaks for itself it’s your choice if you believe it or not. Coventina explains how it all happened in her life before killings, before she became a monster with a fake smile and a care for the lives she took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope I don’t get arrested for the amount of things I’ve had to look up for this story.

I was born on the seventeenth to my father and three brothers. Marko, Johnathan and Samuel. My mother with adoration in her eyes as well as fear. The time was not the best of times to be born. 1054 as you can imagine was one of the worst times to be born. Not for the year but for the years to come. After being born the coming years were not the kindest. At age seven I lost my mother to a terrible illness which I now know as hyperthermia. I remember the coldness in my mother as she laid in my arms begging me to not leave her for the last time. I decided to stay that day. Normally I would’ve brushed her off and left to fetch my brothers from the neighbouring village but something in the way my mother begged me convinced me otherwise. Unfortunately for myself I was accused of witchcraft and banished from my village. With no where to go and no place accepting a suspected witch I was turned away at my own town and those around it. So I decided to leave and never return. To travel places I’d never been before. Unfortunately being young and stupid I was unaware of the struggles I’d face.

Upon travelling for miles visiting village after village I came across a tower inside cackles could be heard and the soft strings of curses following after. In need of shelter, food and water I thought this could be a sustainable place to live if the woman was old and easily swayed. Oh how I was mightily wrong and naive. The woman as it happened was a witch and not an accused widow. She was in fact as they would call it nowadays the real deal. For perhaps years I was kept imprisoned there as a slave and if I was lucky a test subject for her god awful experiments. I never kept track of the time that would pass me as I knew never to ask. I was mentally abused into submission a thing at the time that would be considered a disability making me weaker. It wasn’t until by some luck the old lady had her comeuppance. The day before she had been visited by a man known as William.  
“Your majesty please enter my humble abode.” She cackled shortly after.  
“I wouldn’t exactly put it as humble but nether the less.” He said whilst stepping in. He glanced round until his eyes caught mine. My throat had been chained to the wall as I blankly stared at him. My eyes never wavering from his line of sight.  
“And who is this, witch?” He asked looking at the old lady.  
“My child of spells. I’m surprised she has lived this long.” She then proceeded to launch scorching water at my quivering form. Even as it burned every bit of my skin I daren’t make a move.  
“As am I. I’ll return tomorrow to collect her. How much would you like?” He offered a large sum of money on her table before waiting a few moments. Then smirking as she greedily took the sack in hand.  
“I’ll have her prepared in the dress of blue perfect for herself.” If it unbeknownst to most readers blue during this time was known to be the colour of innocence before it was later changed to white.   
The next day however he never came. The tower was set ablaze by the Anglo Saxons and while trying to escape the old lady had forgotten to keep me chained up and left the window open. Whilst trying to save all her precious vials I remember distinctly with all the power left in me what I did. I shoved her greasy, plump figure out. The glass of the vials was not the only thing that shattered that day. Her neck took the full impact and I never rejoiced more than when the day she died.

The moment however passed as soon as it arrived. I was stuck in that abomination whilst it was still alight with flames of hatred. There was no chance of escape other then the window in which I was not willing to make my own untimely death. So I sat there in the place I hated the most wondering what to do. It wasn’t until the structure began to move that I realised I was possibly and most likely to die. It was that day I met my creator and saviour. As the structure started to fall the door was ripped off its hinges because ‘twas locked. He held out his hand and I clung onto it for dear life. It wasn’t until after the tower collapsed did I take a look at my knight in shining armour. His hair the colour of charcoal, his face shape was that of legends or a girls wildest imaginations and daydreams, his figure although intimidating welcoming at the same time but his eyes. His eyes were unlike anything I had seen. Vindictive and cruel however kind and warmth emanated from them. And their unusual colour caused me to think I was dreaming. His eyes were as red as blood and as unforgiving as a murderer to his victim. According to him I had stared for far too long and so he ended up hoisting me over his shoulder. I don’t know how long it had been since I was over his shoulder but when he stopped travelling we were at my village except it was different. Everything had been burned and corpses were everywhere. However the corpses still looked alive. Almost as if they were moving. I turned to my saviour and instantaneously remembered why he looked familiar. Why he had that warmth in his eyes. My brother had saved me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I have when I created it.


	3. All is not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coventina suddenly realises that it is all not what it seems and the home she expected to come home to was very different to the one she came to in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally dying of exhaustion. I’m sending good vibes to all you’ll need it.

“I thought I had lost you sister. But now you’re here. And that’s all that matters.” Samuel pulled me into a tight embrace as I cried against him. Wailing and crying in happiness. When we finally pulled away I then remembered my father, Marko and Jonathan.  
“Where’s John and Marko? And what about dad?” Samuel pointed his finger at my other brothers but to my dismay our father was not there. “Are they like you?” I questioned. Samuel nodded and pointed to everyone in my village. They were the exact same as my brothers and for the first time despite them being friends and family I was scared.  
“Well I should most likely take you away as Marko is to take care of here whilst me, you and John venture the world. Just like we wanted to when we were children.” I shook my head and sighed before letting the tears leave the comfort of my eyes.  
“No Sam. I want Marko with us. I can’t leave him behind.” Samuel nodded before walking over to both John and Marko and conversing with them.  
A few minutes later a few of the children from my village came up to me looking identical to my now perfect brothers with the red eyes.  
“Play with us Coventina.” They all looked up at me expectantly as if I were to give them something. “Our parents were fun but now they are sleeping far too long. But you’ll play with us right?” I looked over to where my brothers were only to see they were looking right back at me.  
“Why of course. Let’s play the game where you all hide and I’ll come find you. I’ll give you all a twenty second head start.” They all started laughing before looking back at me.  
“We don’t mean that kind of game. We want you to hide and if we find you...you have to play with us with our rules. And if we manage not to find you then you don’t ever have to play with us. Deal?” I now looked expectantly at my brothers only to have John come over to my relief.  
“Maybe those people will play with you all. After all they don’t belong here.” He said with a vindictive tone that I myself was quite scared of.  
But that was only a taster of what was to come.

It took me a few minutes to realise that the children I once called friends and offered to take care of were now ripping apart these innocent people that happened to come into our village. But no matter how desperately I tried to move or speak nothing happened. I stood there watching as almost everyone who ought to be dead now attacked these innocent bystanders. My brothers stood back and beside me as they watched with deluded expressions on these monsters they had created.  
“Now I know this may be a bit difficult for you dear sister but we want you to join us. And trust me when I say you will be royalty when you join. You’ll be our queen, our ruler, our own personal god. No longer will the Norman ruler be king of England. We will rise and destroy him and have you seated at the throne as royalty.” My brother Marko leaned in with a crazed smile set upon his face as he gave me a glimpse of his delusions.  
“You’ve been gone for so long and tortured for days on end. We watched and waited until the perfect time to get you back and god himself has allowed you to be his reincarnation of innocence and power.” John said closing in on me opposite to where Marko was standing on my right.  
“He has shared his plans dear sister. Now we want to go through with them and the only way god will accept us if we accept you as our rightful ruler. But in order to do that you must join us sister. Till eternity you will forever be the same young ruler every kingdom needs. Join us sister and god will set you free.” Samuel stated. Standing in front of me. I remember looking into Samuels eyes and seeing everything he wanted. I was disgusted by the lone thought that he would want to start a family of his own seed with me. Before my brothers became these sick, deluded monsters they used to pester me every so often as siblings do. But this was pure incest. And I refused to become a part of it but if I had refused to join them I was afraid of what would happen.  
“What if I want to stay how I am?” Samuel laughed.  
“I can’t guarantee your people won’t attack you after all you do smell rather delectable.” John said smelling me ever so lightly.  
“I want to stay like this until I become of age.” My brothers looked at each with a smirk on their faces before nodding at my answer.  
“Why of course. We wouldn’t expect anything else of you.” The smirk they had on their faces was not one of amusement or enjoyment but one of true mischief that I did not trust.

Two years had passed and I was dreading this day. The date was set and at the age of 19 I was to become a ruler to my own village and soon my country. I had feared every moment of it after all there was no one sane alive. As I paced in my room I could hear the wails and desperate calls of sacrificial people. My brothers had made them all monsters and it was always agonising to hear their pleas turn to nothing then laughter. I was unaware at the time on what was happening to me. My brothers had been kind enough to give me food and water but I still felt like a prisoner in my own town. Compared to everyone else I was placed in the thegn house which previously belonged to our family before it became my personal hell.  
“Coventina, if you don’t eat then god will forbid you to join us.” My brother John said knocking lightly on the door. I waited a few seconds to see if he would leave. He instead broke down the door. “If you don’t join us by choice I will make you join with force!” He shouted before looking at me. His angry expression was replaced with one of fear before he quickly exited the room.  
In the coming days I had realised by looking at the window that my hair had turned white from shock. The memories of the children and the constant everyday torture I watched people suffer through day in and day out finally took its toll. As soon as Johnathan left Samuel entered. He clasped his hands together and came closer to me.  
“Coventina the day is one of celebration and god has gifted you with the hair of himself. Come.” He held his hand out to me. “I must prepare you for the ceremony. After all I am your brother and I know what’s best for my little nymph.” I chose to stay put in my bed. Of course Samuel wasn’t too fond of that idea.  
“God has given me his word that I am to stay here until the end of days.” Seeing as Samuel believed everything ‘God’ said I had to convince him that I was to stay put. After all it would give me ample time to think about my next move.  
“If he speaks to one that means they have sinned. Sister of mine what sin have you committed that broke this enterprise to myself?” He asked with annoyance and hatred in his tone. I quickly made an excuse.  
“God had sent this while I received my gift of divine right.” In almost an instant Samuel crawled on my bed hovering over me. “H-he said I was to stay and receive his gift. For I shall be forgiven in this life and the next.” Samuel placed a kiss on my forehead before leaning towards my right ear.  
“I suppose if god is to forgive your sins he shall forgive mine. I have lied this entire time. I am not your real brother nor am I in any way related to you or this family.” I looked up at him and then towards the window indicating what I wanted.  
“I know. But in order for us to leave you must convince your brothers that god has chosen for us to be betrothed. That way we can then leave this forsaken land and seek comfort in others kinder then those here.” I nodded my head silently before allowing him to continue.  
“However once we marry I am to make you like myself. There are others who follow the rule of making sure humans don’t know who we are. You tell me when I am to change yourself and I will. Agreed?” He looked down at me as I clutched onto his arms.  
“Please just take me away from here even if I don’t survive I don’t want to die here.” I begged. I had made a promise to my mother that one day I would leave and live normally. But by then it didn’t seem like it was working well.  
“Of course. Just remember to stay calm and happy.” He looked me in the eyes before hugging my figure.  
“Oh Samuel is it true? Has god blessed our sister with his gift of beauty?” Marko bounced in the room eager to see me.  
“Yes Marko, but it takes a lot to accept gods gift and she is very much exhausted.” Samuel sat up and made room for Marko.  
“Oh! How I wish I was the one to be her husband!” For myself and Samuel it was almost as if my brothers were completely different. They were no longer the innocent and teasing siblings I had grown to love. They were deluded with visions of marriage and children with their own sister. Had I been as deluded as they were I would of thought it was fine. But this sick and twisted game they thought they could play with me was about to get real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may edit this all because the vocabulary needs to improve at some points I think.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the introduction so look forward to more.


End file.
